oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
My Arm's Big Adventure
Details *Level 29 *Eadgar's Ruse *The Feud *Jungle Potion *Must have done some work on the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup minigame (60% favour). *Must not be afraid of large, aggressive trolls *Must be able to defeat a powerful level 172 Giant Roc Also useful: *Level 61 (for Trollheim Teleport) *Enakhra's Lament (for the camulet). |items= *3 buckets *7 supercompost *rake *seed dibber *spade *plant cure *food *armour *weapon *Some coins *A machete (can buy one during quest) *climbing boots *N.B. There is a Tool leprechaun near the goutweed patch so no need to carry anything he will have. optional items: *Ring of duelling *Camulet *Trollheim teleport runes *Games necklace |kills= *Baby Roc (level 75) *Giant Roc (level 172) |recomended= *60% favour with the Tai Bwo Wanna Village }} Walkthrough Getting Started being cooked with his Dragon Armour Scattered all over the floor.]] *'Note, you can save yourself an unnecessary trip and a lot of time if you bring 3 buckets of camel dung, and 7 buckets of supercompost right from the beginning.' *Travel to Troll Stronghold and speak to Burntmeat in the kitchens, he's on the south side on the floor below the one you enter. He has heard that humans can grow goutweed, and wonders if you can help. You should see a short cut scene with a fellow adventurer in a cooking pot, and his dragon armour strewn over the floor. While cooking him Burntmeat realises that Goutweed can be grown. He wants his troll assistant called My Arm to learn how to farm. *My Arm is at the eastern part of the room near the goat pen. Talk to him and he will tell you he needs the goutweedy lump from the cooking pot at Death Plateau. (If you are already wearing climbing boots, My Arm will tell you to talk to Burntmeat who will give you directions for getting to Death Plateau, though it is probably quicker to use a games necklace and go via Tenzing) If you don't talk to Burntmeat he will show you way to get there using a cut scene. Goutweed? *You will need climbing boots for the next section - use a games necklace to teleport to Burthorpe with some coins, travel to the west and buy some climbing boots off Tenzing for 12 coins. Then climb up to Death Plateau (go straight at the first branch). There are many large aggressive Mountain Trolls in this area so wearing decent armour and using Prayer Protection From Missiles is recommended (Note: this is not a multi-combat area). Once there, take off your auto retaliate and use a bucket you brought with you or pick up the bucket spawn in a nearby hut and use it on the pot to get the goutweedy lump. *Travel back to Troll Stronghold and talk to My Arm again. He will take you outside to the roof, where he does his farming. Speak to him again when you're up there and he will give you a farming manual. In this manual you will read that you need 3 buckets of camel dung, and 7 buckets of supercompost. Now it's up to you to get this supplies...or you can just bring them with you saving yourself an unnecessary trip and My Arm will make fun your smell if you have the 3 buckets of camel dung on you. Obtaining the Farming supplies *The first thing to collect is the camel dung. You can get this in two ways. # Option 1: Travel to Al-Kharid, wear your camulet obtained from Enakhra's Lament, and talk to the camel just outside the bank, And ask him to spare some dung. You will need 3 empty buckets to collect the Ugthanki dung in. # Option 2: If you haven't got a camulet or haven't done Enakhra's Lament, you can head to Pollnivneach and buy some Red hot sauce of the kebab seller. Take this to the camel shop, and put it in the food trough. Some Ugthanki dung appears on the ground. *You can just buy some Supercompost on the Grand Exchange. *Go back to My Arm, who can be found on the roof of Troll Stronghold this time - the ladder is by the Troll Generals. Treat the patch with 7 supercompost and 3 Ugthanki dung while carrying a spade in the inventory. The patch is indicated by a farming icon. *Talk to My Arm - you now need to go to Karamja to get some hardy gout tubers from Tai Bwo Wannai. *You'll see a short cut scene and you'll be on the docks of Ardougne. You may bank if you need to. When you're ready, talk to Captain Barnaby, and a scene on the ship will follow where dolphins follow along side the boat. Once you arrive at Brimhaven, My Arm will run off to be sick, he says he will meet you at Tai Bwo Wannai. *Go south to the shop, buy a machete and an anti-poison potion, travel slightly east and you should find My Arm again. Talk to him. *Go southeast and talk to Murcaily, he runs the Tai Bwo Wannai Cleanup game. He will let you have some hardy gout tubers if you get 60% in the cleanup game. *Get 60% in cleanup game - see our separate guide to this. *Talk to Murcaily again when you have 60%, a cut scene will follow when My Arm causes some havoc, and Murcaily will give you lots of hardy gout tubers. Farming *Talk to My Arm again - he suggests you go back to the bank to get some food because of some "large birds" on top of the mountain. *Say goodbye briefly to My Arm at Ardougne docks, and go to the bank. You will need to ensure your farming leprechaun is fully stocked with tools, and also take a Plant cure (or Super compost) and a spade with you. You should take good armour and a weapon, plus decent food. Prayer potions will help a little, but food should be your main priority. *Go back to the top of Troll Stronghold where My Arm is. You need to give My Arm the stuff to plant his tubers, as if you were planting them yourself. There is a tool leprechaun nearby on top of the mountain so you can retrieve tools as necessary from him. However, the leprechaun disappears during the fight (in a moment), so remember to take a spade out too if you don't already have one! In order, you need to give My Arm: **Hardy gout tubers **Rake **Super compost or Plant cure **Seed dibber Note, if My Arm breaks the rake you can pick up the two pieces and use them on each other to make the rake whole again and give it back to My Arm to finish the job. Look at the Pretty Birds! *A bird will swoop down and attack - only a level 75 Baby Roc and defeating it should be fairly easy. *'WARNING!' Once you have killed the Little Roc, a far more dangerous level 172 Giant Roc will attack (presumably its mother), it uses both strong Melee attacks which blast you backwards unless you have your back against a rock, and Ranged attacks as well. It is recommended that you use Protect from Missiles prayer, and eat when required. My Arm will also attack the bird, but his attacks only tend to hit 1 or 2, so don't rely on this. Combat Tips: The Giant Roc frequently hits you with a wing buffet that blows you across the plateau. Therefore, the main problem when fighting the Giant Roc is landing blows upon it. #Arrange yourself so that you're near the Roc but also backed against a rock or cliff. #The wing buffets also stun you. When stunned you cannot fight, however, you can eat food and drink potions. Save these activities for when you're stunned. #Increased strength will help damage the Roc faster. Therefore, strength potions or the Special attack from the Dragon Battleaxe are particularly helpful (if using the Dragon Battleaxe special, also bring and consume a Restore potion after activating the special). #Hide behind the farming patch, get near some rocks, and mage or range the bird, even though the bird is susceptible to melee, for lower level's this is a much safer and easier way. Powerful spells and/or highest-quality ranged equipment is advised. The End *Once you have killed the Giant Roc, talk to My Arm again, he now needs a spade to dig up the goutweed, and then he will tell you to talk to Burntmeat for your reward. Talk to Burntmeat, he will give you a great reward - you guessed it, a full inventory of burnt meat! Talk to My Arm again and tell him what Burntmeat gave you. My Arm gives you a better reward. Quest Complete! Reward *1 Quest point *10,000 Experience *5,000 Experience *Access to a disease-free herb patch on top of the Troll Stronghold. *Full inventory of Burnt meat. Music Music tracks unlocked: *My Arm's Journey *Roc & Roll Trivia * If you have a goutweed tuber in your inventory while talking to the trolls at the beginning of the quest, you get a funny conversation where you repeatedly point out you have one and there is no need to do the rest of the quest, but the trolls just don't listen. * Qutiedoll made his second appearance after the Draynor Bank Robbery during the Rumble in the Jungle cut scene when he was attacked by My Arm. * During a cut scene, My Arm throws the Drunken Dwarf off the roof of the Troll Stronghold and an Unnamed Troll Child comes up to him. After the Quest, the Troll Child is named Drunken Dwarf's Leg. * If you have done the quest Swan Song before this you will have a funny reference. During the cut scene with the cooked adventurer he has many valuable items on the ground. You can ask Burntmeat about his items as a reward. He refuses, and your character replies, "You're worse than that old man who wouldn't give me his hat!" This pertains to the many rants during Swan Song where your character begs the Wise Old Man for his blue party hat. * In a humorous response to players' argument during the quest that trolls have weird names, My Arm says that most adventurers he has met have numbers in their names! Afterwards he will say the name of the last player who spoke to him. * If the player has the buckets of camel dung in their inventory, when talking to My Arm during the part where he gives the farming guide, he will repeatedly allude to the fact that the player stinks. *If you own a player owned house, just before you leave with the Goutweed Tubers, the player says "If you ever come to Brimhaven again, you're not coming in my house.". Additionally, if you have a house anywhere else, the player will say "If you ever come to (insert location here), I'm not letting you in my house." * While My Arm is harvesting the Goutweed he gains a farming level and shouts "W00t - farming level". (Reference to player sayings) * If you talk to Captain Barnaby after the quest, he still seems to fear you, but still allows you to travel to Brimhaven nonetheless. * If you ask Burntmeat for the Dragon armour and Abyssal whip as a reward, he will tell you that the red metal was very hard to his teeth and that the abyssal whip got stuck down his throat so he threw them away... * If you try using the burnt meat that Burntmeat gives you (and, in fact, anything else) at the end of the quest on My Arm, he will say "T'ank you very much for da kind offer, but My Arm not really needin' one of those just now." * The Tool Leprachaun sundiving south of the Herb patch's appearance didn't change along with all the other leprachauns. Category:Quests